Low As The Dirt
by Nellas Bean
Summary: Guess the characters in the poems, three in each chapter.
1. Low As the Dirt

Low As The Dirt  
  
Pain  
It's a weird thing really  
Driving everyone so frigging silly  
Why does it hurt?  
Why does it knock us all as low as the dirt?  
  
Oh, my name's Zidane Tribal  
That's no name written in the bible  
I sometimes wonder about pain  
Why doesn't it feel like a sweet candy cane?  
  
When I feel pain, I ask myself this  
But it all turns out to be a blurry bliss  
So I try to ignore it  
But end up failing, quite a bit  
  
First, it's my long, furry tail  
Which makes me oh so pale  
Then it's some other uncanny place  
Like, maybe my face  
  
I've got no friends  
But who really cares?  
They push me off of stairs  
The pain never ends  
  
This is what I think when I feel pain  
Which sometimes makes me a little insane  
But no matter what, it always seems to push me  
As low as the dirt  
  
  
  
Tsunami  
  
When I cry  
I feel so shy  
Watching the droplet fall to the ground  
Not making a single sound  
  
A single tear  
Looking at me really sneer  
So I wipe it away  
And rock side to side, which turns into a bit of a sway  
  
And I just sit there  
Like an ugly bear  
Crying my head off  
Making a little cough  
  
Where are you Zidane?  
Maybe we could meet at Notre Dame  
You'll be very late  
But maybe it's fate  
  
What did you think when you died?  
Did it feel like you could really fly?  
Oops, sorry, strayed off a bit  
Have to write this stupid skit  
  
I'll be waiting  
Watching these people debate  
I'm not even watching  
While my face is blotching  
  
Like I said, I'll be waiting  
Watching some fish decaying  
And watch tears make contact  
While signing some useless contract  
  
Hmmm, a single tear  
Which becomes a lake  
That goes into a river  
Will go in the ocean  
And become a…  
Tsunami  
  
Starless Night  
  
As I look at the sky  
And watch a moon fly by  
I think about him  
No! Not Kim!  
  
It's Zidane, the one who taught us all  
Stuff more complicated then throwing a ball  
He taught us courage, love and some other things  
Which echoes everywhere with helpful dings  
  
He taught me a lot when he was with us  
Like how to make a stand in a ton of fuss  
Maybe that's how I met the wonderful guy  
Who also taught me not to be so shy  
  
I'll never forget that golden-tailed youth  
He even took us to a Gyasha Pickle booth  
Though they smelled gawd-awful  
It was totally anti-sorrowful  
  
I grin in remembrance of that thought  
Knowing that we also fought  
Kuja, he can't be all bad, I mean, he's Zidane's brother!  
And he left himself to smother   
  
But Zidane went, to save the one who saved our lives  
It's absolutely awful that they didn't survive  
I bet they're alive, alive and well  
Mikoto can sense them, a ringing bell  
  
So they're probably alive  
Struggling to survive  
That's it! I'm going!  
I'm tired of all this stowing  
  
I'm packing my things, rather quickly  
Some Genomes look at me sickly  
Slinging it over my shoulder  
I took off into…  
A starless night  
  
  
Authors Note: These are my first poems EVER!! Don't own anything, so, uh,   
yeah, please review; two reviews for some more poems. 


	2. A Nameless Genome

Disclaimer: FFIX and all it's characters belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Notes: GUESS THE PEOPLE!  
  
  
Low As the Dirt (cont...)  
  
Me? Oh, I'm just a busy bee  
Walking around this beautiful town  
Gardening, shopping, helping others who are down  
We built a grave  
Nearby we put a stave  
To Kuja: the one who gave us hope  
  
Sure, he did bad things  
But I don't think it was his fault exactly  
Something must've happened  
And all his world went squat  
  
I remember, when he was but a teen  
I was a little girl  
Maybe, age of four or so  
He was crying in his bed of Bran Bral wood  
I saw a big red marking on his cheek  
  
Garland no doubt  
He saw me, got right out of bed a dried his tears  
Kuja walked over, shoved me over roughly  
It didn't hurt that much  
But enough to make me yelp when my tail twisted beneath me  
  
Kuja disappeared as Garland came into the room  
We made a grave  
Nearby we put a stave  
To Kuja: The Genome to give us hope  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking around this dull and wrecked place  
I listen to the waves and wind hiss music in my ears  
I yelled when some goblins got close  
So loud that I think the coloumn nearby knocked loose  
  
Oops...  
I didn't mean it, really!  
I've just been really spaced lately  
Oh Zidane, where could you be?!  
You've broken Dagger's heart you dumb bastard!  
  
Ehehe, sorry for the language, but you are one hell of a dumb bastard  
Crap, there I go again, I'll crack my horn if I don't shut-up soon  
Ah, screw this, I'm tired of being the little ole kid I used to be  
Zidane you damn bastard!  
  
I'll get you soon!  
Dagger's a queen you fool  
She almost didn't make it, wanting you to be present at the coronation  
She even came back to that cursed tree to look for you!  
  
How lucky can you get?!  
Real lucky, because you'd be better dead than surviving getting stabbed by one of those humongo thorns  
Yeesh! I pricked my thumb by tapping the stupid thing!  
  
  
I pity you Zidane, I really, truly do  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I cross my arms  
Stare dully at the sunset  
My eyes are clouded by this damn hair of mine  
"Here again, eh?" I hear a voice  
  
"Shut-up Lani" I state, not pausing to look at her  
"Geez, try to loosen up a little, I only asked a question,"  
I grunt stupidly and turn my gaze to a nearby lake  
"You need to get something productive, you think too much!" I hear her shout, but I'm not listening  
  
Why was I born?  
I'm a sick bastard who never listened to my emotions like you did, just my friggin insticts  
What do I want to do with my life?  
Well, I've given up bountying, there's nothing left I want to kill or need to kill  
And I'm certainly not going to let myself be hired to kill just for the hell of it  
  
"Please, come with me," I hear Lani say, taking my arm and holding it tight  
"Leggo of me, Lani, I don't want another damn lecture," I mutter, trying to snatch my arm away  
"C'mon you bastard! Stop being so stubborn! Even though that little friend what's-his-name-"  
"His name is Zidane, bitch,"  
"Anyway, I've never seen you like this! You never acted like this when Kagi died! You could watch a person die as easily as watching a man eat lunch, now c'mon!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME, BITCH!" I spat, and yanked my arm out of her grasp  
"God, you are ONE HELL of a person to change their minds, I never noticed you were such a prick!"  
I twitched, and turned my back on her  
I feel her shove me around  
  
And the next thing I know, she pressing her lips against mine  
I was shocked yet angry  
She pulled away, "Man. Does that make you feel better? I'm outta here,"  
She hops away before I can react  
  
A second goes by  
I'm smiling  
Why I was born...  
What I want to do with my life...  
Thanks for giving me time to think  
Both of you  
  
  
YEE! Those were fun. Tell me if you want more! 


End file.
